Some Days
by LesboDyke
Summary: Started as a OUATKinkMeme Fill Snow White/Emma; Ageplay Emma throws a temper tantrum. Has become a full blown casual story
1. Toddler - Temper Tantrum

**Pauley: Fill for the OUaT Kink Meme. This has always been a particular thing of mine but this is the first fic I've written on the subject. It was written at 4AM or so, so my apologies. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Emma was having a toddler day. Snow had known it from the moment she'd woken up to find Emma in bed with her, her thumb in her mouth and the sheets damp. She sighed, it was hard, with Charming gone, but it was worth it, having her baby girl back.

The day had been reasonably calm for a toddler day, Emma had been easily placated when she woke up and realised she was wet and she'd been happy enough to get in the bath, enjoying the bath toys and the bubbles, even though she did manage to soak Snow to the skin in the process.  
It was when breakfast rolled around that the problems came. When Emma was having a full baby day, Snow breast fed, but on any other day, she didn't like to. Although the bonding experience was priceless, it wasn't good for her baby girl and she knew it. Emma, however, didn't.

Snow sighed at the fussy girl, securing the bib around her neck as she went about mushing up weetabix for her to eat.  
"No!" Came Emma's voice, loud and clear from the highchair. Snow chose to ignore it, knowing better than to even look round. Emma's teary eyes would get her every time.  
"No! Mommy Please!" Emma called as Snow brought the bowl over and scooped up a spoonful.

"Now Emma come on. Eat your weetabix and then we can play." She said calmly, moving the spoonful towards Emma slowly.

"No!" Emma insisted, knocking the spoon from Snow's hand roughly and pouting. Oh god, Snow thought, here it comes. Snow stood, knowing better than to be within kicking range when this happened.

"No! No! No! No!" Emma started to scream, waving her arms and kicking her legs, screaming and crying and repeating, again and again  
"No! No! No!"

Snow did her best to ignore her screaming toddler, seating herself at the kitchen table and starting to read the paper, sipping a hot chocolate and simply waiting for the girl to wear herself out.

But Emma was smart for a toddler and pretending to settle, just whining unhappily. Snow sighed and stood, picking up the weetabix once more and approaching the highchair. Emma acted the picture of innocence until Snow got close enough. Then she started screaming again, knocking the whole bowl out of Snow's hand and kicking roughly at her mothers legs.

"No! No! Dwink! Dwink Dwink Dwink!" She insisted, still kicking and screaming. Snow couldn't help the quiet, frustrated groan as she bent to clean her kitchen floor, ignoring the screaming toddler once more.  
"Mommy... Mommy! Mommy...!" Emma started to wail unhappily, frustrated and sad that she was being ignored. Snow straightened.

"Are you gonna kick me again?" Snow asked, eyeing her girl warily. Emma's bottom lip was wobbling dangerously.

"Mommy..." She hiccuped, real tears filling her eyes. Snow sighed, it couldn't hurt to do it just this once... right? With a final, heavy sigh, Snow approached Emma, lifting her gently from the highchair and carrying her through into the living room, humming a quiet tune to try and stop the tears.

"Now now Emma, no more tears from you baby." She soothed quietly, wiping at her face with a tissue. Sighing again as she shifted her baby around in her arms, pulling her Pyjama shirt down to reveal her swollen breasts. She was ever thankful to the Blue Fairy for providing her with the magic needed to induce lactation whenever it was needed, it made life much simpler for the mother. Emma's face lit up like the fourth of July once Snow's breast came into view and she latched on quickly, suckling quietly and contentedly. Snow sighed once more, unable to stop the smile. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy breast feeding just a little.

Once Emma was finished and burped and dressed for the day, Snow made sure she had a Diaper on, considering Emma didn't have the best of control on days like this.  
Almost as if she wanted to make up for her earlier behaviour, Emma was a model child. She didn't fuss or cry, except when she slipped while playing, and she ate her lunch and dinner without complaint and settled into bed easily, drifting off into sleep once Snow had sang a lullabye.

Some days Snow wished Emma was normal, that she just stayed her own age, but most days, honestly, pretty much all of the time, she couldn't imagine her life any other way, no matter how tiring it could be.


	2. Baby - Seeing People

**Pauley: This is set within the NO! Universe, I thought I'd do a kinda casual story in that verse :-) So here we go:**

* * *

It was within a week of everything settling down after the curse broke that it started to happen. Emma would regress, mentally, not physically, thankfully, for a day or two back into her childhood. Some days it wasn't by much, she just turned into a teenager, being moody and sullen and all the other things that came with being a teenager and then other days...

Snow could hear Emma crying in the other room. Baby Day, she thought with a groan as she rolled out of the bed. The two of them had come to a compromise, since adult Emma had emphatically refused to sleep in a crib, even though when she was a baby, she fell out of bed a lot and taking her to the hospital never really ended well. Snow carefully pulled down the bars they'd set up on the side of Emma's bed and smiled sleepily, daring a quick glance at the clock.

"Baby next time do you think you can let Mommy sleep in past five AM?" She asked, scooping up her daughter and carrying her through into the nursery they'd built once this started. Emma continued to cry, wriggling her hips and kicking her legs. Snow could feel that she was wet and tried to soothe her, humming quietly as she lay her on the changing table and removed her wet PJ bottoms. Emma continued to cry and whine unhappily as Snow went about cleaning and applying talcum powder before putting on a diaper and dressing Emma in a onesie.

Finally, Emma was settled and burbling happily, sucking her thumb into her mouth.  
"So how old are you today huh sweetie?" Snow asked in her baby voice, lifting Emma. When Emma offered up no reply but babble Snow sighed. Wonderful, another day of practically talking to herself.

Emma was in a content enough mood, thankfully for the tired mother, so she was able to convince her to go back to sleep in Snow's bed with her for a few hours.

A knock on the front door woke them both a few hours later, Emma beginning to cry with the shock. Snow lifted her, humming quietly and bouncing her as she made her way towards the door. Most of the town knew about Emma's days, so Snow was safe to bring her sleepy, crying daughter to the door with her.

"Snow? Emma? You home?" Red's voice sounded through the door. Emma seemed to recognise the voice and settle a little, whimpering quietly with her head resting on Snow's shoulder as she swung the door open to reveal Red stood there with a bag full of breakfast.  
"Hey... oh... Morning Emma." Red greeted, instantly shifting into her baby voice and reaching out to chuck under the girls chin. Emma eyed her warily from her position on Snow's shoulder and Red raised an eyebrow.  
"What, not happy with me this morning?" She asked with a mock pout. Snow smiled at her friend and stepped aside to let her in. She was thankful for the company as she seated Emma in the High chair, ignoring the unhappy whimpers that came from her daughter once she was left alone.

Snow and Red settled down to a reasonably normal breakfast, both on occasion, checking Emma and talking to her quietly. Emma kept up her quiet, unhappy whining throughout all of breakfast but they fastidiously ignored her. Emma was a clingy baby and it wasn't good for her.

Red left after breakfast, kissing the top of Emma's head and ignoring the crying that came with the action.  
"Alright, alright I'm coming." Snow said with a sigh as she padded back to the high chair to lift Emma out, carrying her through to the nursery and seating herself in the rocking chair, pulling down her shirt and starting to breast feed, stroking Emma's head gently as she fed.

Today was going to be a looong day.


	3. Teenager - Family Time

**Pauley: So I've become really rather taken with this series... but I'm liking it and the inspiration keeps flowing. So here, an explanation of where James is.**

* * *

"Hello Snow." Charming greeted coldly when they met at the Diner. Emma sat by Snow's side, her hood pulled up and her hands jammed in her pockets. She was thirteen today and she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"James." Snow replied, one hand resting on the lower half of Emma's back, to ground her.

"Emma...?" James asked. She glanced up, glaring at her Father before dropping her head again and mumbling something under her breath. Red bounced over slightly with a smile.

"Hey Emma, you wanna come sit up at the counter with me?" She asked with a smile, her voice quiet. Snow urged her daughter out and Emma went willingly. Anything to get away from the awkward situation going on at the booth.

Once Emma's... episodes, had started, James couldn't handle it. He either wanted Emma back to normal, or gone. When Snow had refused to kick her daughter out, and Archie had assessed that Emma would stop doing this in her own time or not at all, James had left.  
The family met up every so often, when Emma was old enough to not be too much of a bother in public, and at an age where James wouldn't feel too uncomfortable sitting with her.  
What they didn't count on was Emma's feelings towards her Father. No matter her age, she wasn't fond of him. Sometimes, Snow thought that she was right, that the two of them should hate James, but most of the time, she understood where he was coming from, but she loved her daughter too much to even consider trying to move her out.

"Don't you want your Mom and Dad back together?" Red asked, placing a hot chocolate in front of Emma, who pulled her hood down now she was away from her father.

"No. I hate him." She replied with the venom that only a teenager can possess. Red sighed quietly and lent on the counter opposite, reaching out to gently tuck some of Emma's hair behind her ear.

"Why?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer. They'd talked about this a lot, the best conversation they'd had was when Emma was about six, because she was so willing to talk at that age. At thirteen, getting a coherent conversation out of her was a lot harder.

"He left Mom... and me... it's not fair." Emma mutter, drinking half the hot chocolate in one go, ignoring the burning sensation. Red nodded and moved, sitting next to the blonde and rubbing her back gently.

"What if he came back?" She asked quietly. She didn't want to get Emma's hopes up, especially considering how this meeting had once again dissolved into an argument that was thankfully quiet enough that Emma didn't hear.

Emma shook her head and downed the rest of her hot chocolate in sulky silence before speaking.  
"I'd still hate him. He's an ass."

"Language young lady!" Red scolded, knowing Snow wouldn't want her thirteen year old daughter swearing. It was one of the few things Snow really liked about Emma being younger most of the time. She didn't swear. At least not as much.

"Whatever. M'goin' for a walk." She mumbled, standing and storming out the Diner. Snow looked up and sighed.

"I've had enough James! Now either get your priorities in order and come back to your family who need you or just get out of our lives! I've had enough of you upsetting my daughter." Snow practically shouted, standing suddenly, the look of shock evident on everyone's face, including James'. Slowly, he stood too, looking Snow right in the eye.

"Goodbye. Snow." He said with a daunting tone of finality to his voice before he left the Diner and Snow broke down into tears in the booth.


	4. Adult - People

Emma didn't have adult days very often any more, she is more often than not a child, a teenager if everyone was lucky, so she could do some semblance of work. But when she did, she did everything she could, including spending as much time with Henry as possible.

Henry, honestly, loved it when Emma was a child because he didn't need another Mom, he had Regina for that, so he and Emma had become more like brother and sister and he was okay with that. Emma however wanted him to have at least an experience of having her as a Mom, but he always rebelled against this idea and continued to just treat her like a sister.

The other awkwardness that arose when Emma was her actual age, was her and Snow's relationship. Snow struggled to deal with not being around Emma constantly. No matter her age, if she was a child the two were never far apart and if they were, it was never for long, so entire days spent without Emma wore Snow down and caused her to be overly clingy next time Emma was a child. It wasn't particularly healthy, but she couldn't think of any way to deal with it, since Emma avoided her like the plague when she was an adult, clearly feeling as awkward and out of place as her Mother did.

That was, until Regina happened. In an attempt to return Emma to normal, since she didn't want Henry picking up on 'Bad Habits' as she put it. She used Magic to invade Emma's mind and try to fix her.

Emma burst through the front door, shaking and sobbing, barely able to hold herself upright. Instantly Snow was in action, rushing forward to gather her girl into her arms, shushing her quietly and rocking back and forth. Emma clung tightly to her Mother and sobbed, still shaking violently.

Once Snow finally got what happened out of Emma, she was ready to murder Regina, but first, she had to deal with her daughter. As carefully as she could, she helped Emma up and to her feet, leading her into the bathroom and helping her into the bath. Emma didn't fight her, but she was clearly herself inside her head, but herself was withdrawing, recoiling, like a Snake into its hole. Snow handed Emma the sponge with a quiet command of  
"Wash." Emma began doing what she was told silently, seeming to not care that her Mother was in the room. Snow helped her daughter out of the tub, wrapping her in a large white fluffy towel and drying her off before guiding her into her bedroom, handing her over some Pyjama's and laying her on the bed, quickly rushing into Emma's room to remove the wooden slats from the side of her bed and placing them in the side of her own bed, thankful that Emma managed to dress herself. She tucked her daughter in and started singing quietly. Once Emma was asleep, Snow called her ready any time babysitter, Red, who arrived within minutes. Barely explaining, Snow thanked her, grabbing her jacket and racing from the apartment.

Banging on Regina's door, Snow looked about ready to commit a murder, and honestly, she wasn't far off actually considering it as a viable option. Regina swung the door open with an unhappy "What?"

"You!" Snow snarled viciously, pushing Regina back into the house and slamming the door shut behind her.  
"What in the _Hell_ did you do to my daughter?" She demanded, pushing Regina against the wall and pinning her there by her throat. Regina looked genuinely scared at that moment before regaining her decorum.

"I tried to make her normal. I've had enough of her being... the way she is around my Son." Snow pressed harder on Regina's windpipe before letting go and stepping back.

"Come near Emma again and I won't hesitate to kill you."


	5. Child - Discipline

**Pauley: I would love to thank everyone who's reviewed, **CharmingFamily **especially, as they have reviewed almost every chapter.  
This chapter is a little different, as a friend who reads my stuff pointed out that Snow was basically a very side standing Mom who didn't seem to take disciplining Emma seriously, so I feel the need to put this in.**

**WARNING! Spanking.**

* * *

Snow sighed as Emma tore through the house with Henry, laughing and squealing together. She picked up the mess they'd left in the living room, unable to stop the quiet groan when she heard them bouncing on the bed.  
"Emma Swan! Henry Mills! You'd better not be bouncing on that bed or you will be in serious trouble!" She shouted through in warning. There was a pause and then thundering footsteps back into the living room, the two of them ending up rolling on the floor, clearly playfighting.  
"Emma, don't forget you're bigger than him." Snow reminded her as they began wrestling on the rug. She hoisted her legs up onto the couch and started to read, happy to let the two ten year olds play together.

That was, until they rolled into the side board and broke a picture frame. There was a silent moment before Snow stood, slowly. "Henry, go and sit in the kitchen, I am going to phone your mother. Emma, go to your room, I shall speak to you later." The siblings nodded and sullenly went to do as they're told.

Regina arrived after ten minutes and Snow explained the situation that they'd broken something. Regina nodded, still clearly still uncomfortable with the idea of Emma being a child. Henry apologised quietly to Snow before being lead away by his mother.

Snow took a moment to take a deep breath before walking to Emma's room and knocking quietly  
"Emma? May I come in?" She always made a point to ask if Emma was of the age where she could answer. There was a quiet rustling before Emma opened the door, her head bowed as she looks ashamed.

"Has Henry gone home?" She asks quietly. Snow nods and Emma steps aside to let her in, taking a seat on the floor. Snow sits on the bed and sighs.

"Emma, do you know what you did wrong?" She asks softly. Emma nods, staring down at her lap.  
"And what was it?"

"I broke the photoframe of you and Daddy..." She mumbled, playing with the edge of her sock. Snow nods slowly.

"Yes you did. And when you do something naughty, what do you say?" She prompts gently. Emma pouts more.

"Sorry..." She mumbles, barely hearable. Snow sighed and crouched so she was eye level with the girl.

"Emma, please apologise properly or you're only going to be in more trouble." Emma pouted more and shook her head. Snow raised an eyebrow  
"Emma..." She said warningly. Emma shook her head again and Snow sighed.  
"Alright Emma, I'm giving you one last chance to apologise for breaking the picture frame and if you don't you're going to be in deep trouble." Emma shook her head defiantly.

"No. Already 'pologised." She insisted and Snow nodded, standing slowly and sitting on the bed.

"Up here Emma." She said. When Emma shook her head to refuse, Snow took tight hold of her arm and hoisted her up, draping her across her lap and starting to spank her, ignoring Emma's cries. After five spanks, she stopped.  
"Are you ready to apologise now?" She asked and Emma nods, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mommy..." She said quietly and Snow nodded, moving her around to cradle her, holding her gently.

"Good girl. Now please be more careful next time you're playing with Henry, okay?" Emma nodded, burying her head in her Mother's neck to try and stifle her sniffles. Snow stroked her hair gently and hummed quietly until Emma had settled.

She hated having to discipline Emma, but she'd learnt early on that nothing would make her daughter listen other than spanking if Emma didn't want to listen, so there wasn't much she could do.

s/9035455/4/


	6. Teen - A day out

**Pauley: Alright, so now we're bringing Regina back into the picture as a nice person... my Swan Queen shipper heart just wouldn't allow me to leave her as the bad guy... I'm sorry, shoot me.**

* * *

It was Henry's idea, but everyone had instantly jumped onto the bandwagon. Regina should come and spend a family day with Snow, Emma, Henry and Red. Regina, reluctantly, agreed once Henry had begged her for two days solid. They made sure it was a day Emma was a decent age, which unfortunately meant it was arranged on the day, but thankfully for all, it was a weekend, so no-one but Red was working, and Granny had a soft spot for Emma, so there was no problem there.

The Saturday morning was clean and crisp, Emma was fifteen, dressed in jeans, a baggy jumper and a backwards cap. Snow had rented a family sized car so they all could fit, and they were planning to go to LazerTag, then for a meal at Granny's then go for a movie. Normal family stuff, nothing that would stress anyone out too much.

Henry happily climbed into the back of the car with Red. Emma got carsick easy if she was in the back, so there were no arguments from anyone, not even Regina, since she got to sit next to Henry, who felt like her only friend in this entire fruitless endeavour.

They arrived at LazerTag and Emma was first out the car, bending over and taking deep breaths. Snow rubbed her back gently until Emma straightened, looking sullen and just nodding. The headed inside and got kitted out, divided into a team of two and a team of three. Regina and Emma vs. Snow, Red and Henry. The two teams split up and although she was slightly scared of Regina, Emma stuck close to her side, a little more afraid of the dark and smoky arena, knowing that somewhere in here were people who wanted to shoot her, granted not with bullets, but still.

Regina couldn't help but smile as Emma clung to her side tightly, literally holding onto Regina's arm. She couldn't bring herself to shake the girl off and now she was spending time with her, she could see how this wasn't actually all that bad. The two of them took cover in a sheltered corner and tried to come up with a battle plan.

"Henry's their weakest link... we go for him, then Mom, then Red." Emma said quietly, chewing her lip. Regina nodded along.

"Alright, so if you go one way and I go the other, the second you see movement, start firing. We can't hit each other, right?" Emma nodded and stood slowly, still chewing her lip as she pulled her hood up so her face was covered. 'Smart girl' Regina thought as they split up.

Emma was shaking as she made her way through the maze of Styrofoam, meeting Regina's eye as they surrounded the three. Emma fired at Henry from behind a block before they even realised what was happening. Regina took down Snow and both fired at Red together before Regina grabbed Emma's arm, pulling her away through the maze and back to the safety of their sheltered corner. Emma was laughing breathlessly, bright eyed and face flushed in excitement. Regina smiled at the childlike enthusiasm written across the younger girls face.

Needless to say, Regina and Emma won easily, high-fiving and bouncing together when they were announced the winners before entering a tender yet slightly awkward hug. Regina offered to drive back and Snow nodded. As they drove, Regina spoke quietly.  
"I'm sorry... I don't know if you remember but... I'm sorry for invading your mind with magic. I guess... I didn't understand." Emma chewed her lip and stared at the other woman before nodding.

"I don't remember... but thanks, whatever, y'know?" She replied, smiling softly at Regina.

By the end of the day, the two were almost inseparable, laughing and joking together as if they were the best of friends. And when Emma fell asleep in the car on the way home, it was Regina who offered to carry her up the stairs.


	7. Teen - Getting Drunk

**Pauley: Friend of mine gave me the idea for this one and I just... I fell over laughing at the thought of it and it turned into this. So perfect =D**

* * *

Emma was grounded. And she was _not_ happy about it. It wasn't even her fault, she just tried to make breakfast and kinda nearly burned the kitchen down. Alright, so she wasn't meant to use the oven, no matter her age because she was a danger when she did so but it was so not fair that her Mom grounded her for that! She was seventeen for gods sake, and she'd been invited out by Red tonight, but now she couldn't go. She knew her Mom wouldn't let her go anyway if she knew because she was seventeen and seventeen isn't old enough to be drinking but she didn't care. She wanted to go out with her friends, so go out with her friends she would.

Emma waited till she could hear her Mom in the shower before grabbing her shoes from the side of her bed and sneaking out the front door, making sure to leave her window open so she could get back in later as she took off down the street and towards the bar in town. She patted her ID in her pocket, quickly making sure it was still there before she went in, ordering a beer. The bartender didn't even question it, but then again, she did look old for her age.

Two hours later and Emma was pissed off her ass and very happy about it. She was laughing and joking with the other people in the bar and flirting rather a lot with some of the guys.

"Emma? Do you want a hot chocolate?" Snow asked, knocking on Emma's door. When she got no response she gently pushed the door open to find the room empty and the window open.  
"Little..." She cursed internally, grabbing her phone and calling Red and then Regina, giving them both the same message.  
"Emma escaped! She's seventeen and she's taken her wallet with her ID and her money, we need to find her!" Both women agreed to help look for her and all three of them took off through the town.

It was Regina who found her, downing another pint, her speech thoroughly slurred and a blissed out look on her face.  
"Emma Amelia Swan!" Regina shouted as she entered the bar. Everyone went silent at the appearance of the evil Queen, except Emma, who just laughed loudly

"Oh heeeeeeey Regina!" She slurred, still giggling loudly, waving to her friend before falling from the chair with a hiccup. Regina sighed and lifted Emma up, one of the blonde's arms draped over Regina's shoulders, Regina's arm around Emma's waist as the Queen forcibly propelled Emma out of the bar, towards home. She pulled out her phone and called Snow as she dragged Emma along behind her.

"I found her. She's drunk off her ass." She could practically _hear_ Snow fuming from the other end of the phone.

"Alright. Thank you Regina, please bring her home." Regina nodded before remembering that Snow couldn't see her.

"We're on our way now."

The next morning, Emma was still, thankfully, seventeen and she had a terrible hangover. She didn't emerge from her room till twelve PM. Snow was waiting for her in the kitchen with water and painkillers. Once Emma was sat and sipping, Snow started.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Emma? You could have got yourself seriously hurt! You're _seventeen_ for gods sake! You're not even legal to drink yet!" Emma held her head in her hands as Snow continued on with her lecture for at least another five minutes before running out of steam and sitting beside her daughter and hugging her gently.  
"Don't _ever_ do that to me again."


	8. Toddler - Babysitting

**Pauley: Okay, okay, so I kinda wanted to write Emma as a toddler again and seperation anxiety and Regina and Swan Queen and just... sue me -_-**

* * *

Snow groaned quietly, why did Emma have to be a toddler **today** of all days? Today was the day she was due in court to male her divorce from James final. She was dreading it enough and Emma had picked up on that anxiety and so, she awoke to Emma in her bed, curled in a ball, her thumb in her mouth and the bed wet. Boy was she glad she'd bought plastic sheets to save the mattresses on both her and Emma's beds. While she changed the fussy toddler, ignoring Emma's complaints, she phoned Red. But she wanted to come with Snow, and honestly, Snow wanted the support from her friend, but she could hardly bring Emma with her so... what could she do?

"Hey Emma, do you wanna spend the day with Regina huh?" She asked, dialing the woman's number. Regina answered on the second ring.

"Yes Snow?" Snow sighed in relief before starting to speak.

"I really have to go out today and I can't take Emma with me, Red has to come with me and Emma's having a toddler day and there's no-one to take care of her, think you can babysit?" Regina blinked a few times as her brain slowly processed the garbled rush of Snow's speech.

"Oh... are... are you sure there's no-one else?" She couldn't help but ask. She could deal with Teen Emma and has spent a few days under supervision with child Emma but a day alone with Toddler Emma. The thought completely terrified her.

"No, No-one... I wouldn't ask otherwise. Please Regina?" She was near begging now as she secured Emma in the highchair and started making her up some warm cornflakes, since Emma seemed to prefer that to Weetabix. Regina sighed, screwing her eye's shut before opening them again.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Snow beamed brightly and thanked her till one of them hung up.

When Regina did arrive, Snow was still trying to feed Emma, who had her mouth clamped shut tightly and was shaking her head in protest. Snow took a moment away from the struggle to let Regina in, smiling sadly.  
"Come on in... Emma's... resisting breakfast." She says with the barest hint of humour in her voice. Regina nodded and followed Snow into the apartment, watching as she fought with the fussy girl about the breakfast. Snow tried everything, silly noises, distraction techniques, anything and everything she could think of, but still Emma wouldn't eat. There was a knock on the door and Snow groaned, handing the bowl over to Regina.  
"Can you try? That'll be Red. I really have to go." Regina looked shocked, but Snow was gone before she could complain, leaving the Queen with a near screaming Emma and a bowl of mushed up cornflakes. Regina sighed and took the seat Snow had been occupying, scooping up a tiny portion of the cereal and smiling at Emma.

"Hey Emma, look. Food... will you eat for Regina?" She asked as Emma eyed the spoon, opening her mouth to slowly say.

"'Gina." Regina beamed brightly and nodded.

"That's right Emma, I'm 'Gina. Will you eat for 'Gina?" She asked, holding the spoon up again. Emma eyed it once more before opening her mouth for the food, accepting it and eating it easily, thankfully not complaining for the rest of the bowl. Regina sighed in relief before glancing at Emma in the Highchair.  
"Now how are we gonna get you out of there, huh?" She asked quietly. Emma reached up for Regina, making grabby hands at her.

"Up! Up!" She demanded. Regina sighed. She could do this, she was a Queen, she had Magic for heavens sake, if Snow could do it, so could she. She bent, gently lifting Emma, making sure her hand supported Emma's rear as she nestled Emma onto her hip. Emma beamed brightly and giggled  
"Gina! 'Gina dance!" She demanded and Regina rolled her eyes, turning on the stereo and starting to dance before having an idea, setting Emma down gently, holding her hands so she's supported and dancing with her. Emma seemed beyond happy with this course of action, laughing and giggling, tripping on her own feet more than once, but not caring.

Regina was quickly beginning to see why everyone was so taken with child Emma. She was radiant and playful and happier than Regina's ever seen her. Once again Emma tripped on her own feet, but this time Regina wasn't quite able to catch her and Emma went sprawling down on the carpet, waiting for a moment before starting to bawl loudly. Regina bent and scooped the girl up quickly, humming to her quietly as she checked her over.

"Hey. Hey Emma, c'mon, stop crying." Regina pulled a funny face, thankfully catching the toddlers attention. Continuing on with the funny faces, Regina got Emma laughing quickly and she sighed in relief, encouraging Emma to pull some faces of her own, grabbing Snow's camera and starting to snap pictures. Once Emma realised what was happening, she started pulling even sillier faces, clearly playing up to the camera. Regina giggled and continued snapping pictures.

When Snow got home that evening, tired, both physically and emotionally, but thankful that the divorce was over and done with, she found Regina and Emma tangled together on her rug, sleeping peacefully. She smiled softly and draped a blanket over the both of them, shifting them to place a pillow under their heads and kissing the side of Emma's head gently.  
"Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Reviews are my lifeblood, gimme gimme =D**


	9. Adult - Choices Pt 1

**Pauley: At the end of this chapter, there will be a choice for you all my beloved readers. Either through PM or Reviews, I need you to vote because I'm stuck and I want my wonderful readers advice :-) I'll get on with it now.**

* * *

By the next time Emma was an adult again, her and Regina had become really quite close. Regina often chose to come spend time with Emma, no matter her age and Snow had noted that when she was a child and being stubborn, she listened to Regina more than she listened to her.

So when Regina showed up on Snow's doorstep with Henry and was greeted by a fully adult Emma, she was slightly taken aback.

"Regina?" She asked, smiling softly. Regina smiled back awkwardly as Henry raced inside and started playing on his Xbox.

"I... I have something I'd like to discuss with you..." Regina said finally. Emma raised an eyebrow and nodded, stepping aside to let her in.  
"Out of earshot of Henry preferably." Emma nodded again

"C'mon, we can talk in the kitchen." She said with a smile. She couldn't stop smiling at Regina for some reason.  
"My Mom's out." She informed the older woman as she started making coffee while Regina sat at the table. Once two steaming mugs were placed in front of the women, Emma sat.  
"So... what's up?"

"I have a proposition for you... but I wanted to wait till you were an Adult before I asked." Emma nodded, sipping from her mug and waving at Regina to go on.  
"I... I know some magic that... would be able to alter your physicality to match your mental age..." Emma furrowed her brow and set her mug down

"So... I'd really be a baby? Or a toddler?" She asked, clearly thinking it over. Regina nodded, doing her best to gauge Emma's reaction.  
"Can... can you give me the rest of today to think about it?" Emma asked quietly. Regina nodded and stood, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Emma's head.

"I'll leave you and Henry for the day, I'll be back at five."

* * *

**Pauley: Alright Readers! The decision is yours! Should Emma take Regina up on her offer or not? Review or PM with Yes or No. If you're just answering, please PM, if you have more to say, Review :D You have one day :)**


	10. Adult - Choices Pt 2

**Pauley: Alright, I'm terrible at waiting. I know I said 1 day, but I've had so much feedback telling me yes that I thought I should just get on with it. (This has nothing to do with the fact I'm procrastinating from Drama Coursework, no sirey)**

* * *

Five O'clock rolled around quicker than Emma really wanted it to and Regina was back, knocking on the front door. Snow had come back at around lunch time and the two of them had discussed it and come to a final decision.

Emma answered the door with a smile, stepping aside to let the older woman into the apartment. Before she got into the apartment Emma spoke in a quiet voice.

"Yes... I want you to do it." Regina nodded and walked into the apartment. Henry was out at the park down the road and Snow was in her room, reading. Regina had brought everything she needed with her and so she seated Emma on the rug and quietly explained the procedure. Emma listened carefully as Regina drew a salt circle around her and took a seat inside the circle before closing the circle off.

"Close your eyes Emma." Regina prompted quietly. Emma did as she was told and Regina started chanting in a strange language and although Emma was listening, she couldn't pick out any words that she understood.

Snow watched on from the doorway, watched carefully as Emma changed, all the way through the stages of her life backwards, right the way down to a baby before growing all the way back up to her adult self again. Only then did Regina stop chanting and tap Emma's shoulder.

"Open your eyes Emma." Regina said quietly. Emma blinked her eyes open and Regina smiled brightly and nodded  
"I think it worked."

* * *

**Pauley: I know it was short, but it's the second part, they were meant to be one chapter together, but yeah... I'll update again soon :)  
Also, if anyone wants to listen to a new idea I have for a fic, feel free to PM me, I'm always happy to talk to people =D**


	11. Toddler - Shopping Trip

**Pauley: Here you all go :-) I'm kinda running out of steam with this now but I will push on, because so many people love this story and I'm glad people are enjoying my writing :)  
Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a long while before Emma was anything that was noticeably younger. For a while, she was just a teenager, around sixteen or seventeen, so she was just a little shorter with less worry lines.

Two months after the spell had been cast, Snow woke up to a small lump in the bed and wet sheets. Pulling back the covers she discovered a very small Emma curled in too large Pyjama's in her bed. Snow couldn't contain the squeal of delight, which did unfortunately wake the toddler, who blinked sleepily and rubbed at her eyes. Snow lifted her up, marvelling at how easy it was now that Emma was tiny. The toddler version of her daughter yawned and then wriggled. It was then Snow realised something horrifying. She had no diapers and no clothes that would fit the toddler. Placing Emma down on the changing table with a quiet order to 'stay' she rushed into the bathroom to pick up a towel and some safety pins, smiling at her own ingenious idea. She gently removed Emma from her over-sized clothing, smiling brightly at her tiny daughter. Emma kicked her chubby legs and giggled happily as Snow affixed the makeshift diaper around the toddlers hips. Taking a moment to think of her next move, Snow decided that Emma would be alright in just a diaper for breakfast and then she'd find... something to dress her in so she can take her to the store and get some clothes and proper diapers and other essentials needed.

As usual, Emma made a big fuss about breakfast, being her usual whiny self, kicking and complaining and then eventually eating what her mother proffered. Snow picked out one of her own old T-shirts, dressing Emma in it and tying a belt around her waist, making it into a big dress. Emma seemed rather happy with this fashion choice, waving her arms and giggling.

Snow carried her daughter down the street, smiling softly at everyone's reactions to the little girl. Most people were shocked, walking past them with jaws that hit the floor. One or two looked on oblivious, just seeing them as another mother and daughter. Red, however, had the best reaction.  
She literally dropped the bags she was holding and rushed over, scooping Emma from Snow's arms, spinning with her and grinning brightly, making Emma giggle loudly and and squeal. Snow watched on with a smile as Red gave Emma an Eskimo kiss. Emma continued grinning, but reached for Snow.

"Mommy!" She cried and Snow carefully took her back from Red, ignoring Red's pout as Emma burrowed her face into her mothers kneck.

Red came with them to the store, squealing over baby clothes and ignoring Emma's disgusted look whenever she picked up something pink. By the time they walked out of the store, it was already lunch time and Emma needed changing. Dashing into a nearby store lavatory, Snow changed Emma quickly into a fresh diaper, throwing away the towel, there was no point in carrying it around with her to take home and wash. She also dressed her in a new t-shirt and dungarees along with some booties, laughing as Emma instantly tried to take them off, pulling her foot up so it was level with her face and staring in concentration at the shoe. Snow left her for a moment to wash her hands, making sure to keep an eye on her as she did so.

But by the time she returned, Emma had managed to get one shoe off and throw it across the room and was working on the other as fast as she could. Snow sighed quietly and picked up the shoe, slipping it back on and moving Emma's feet away from her.  
"You need to wear shoes Emma." She said in a calm voice, picking her up and smiling as Emma started to examine her mother's hair curiously.

This was the best thing that had ever happened to Snow.


	12. Child - Injury

"Emma Amelia Swan get back here and let me put your pants on!" Snow called as a half naked four year old Emma ran through the house.

"No!" Emma cried with a giggle, dodging round the couch to hide from her Mother. Snow crossed her arms, listening to Emma giggle quietly from her hiding place.

"Emma, I'm going to count to three and if you don't come out, you're going to be in serious trouble." Snow listened for a reply and when she got none, she started counting.  
"One." Still nothing  
"Two..." There was a quiet noise.  
"Two and a half." Emma slowly moved so she was stood in front of her mother, pouting and looking sulky. Snow smiled and scooped her up.  
"C'mon Madam, pants on then we can go to the park." Snow tried to placate her highly unhappy girl. Emma continued to sulk, but Snow had noticed that around this age Emma hated wearing clothes and often just stripped off if she wasn't watched.

Finally managing to get Emma in her pants, Snow made good on her promise and walked Emma to the park and putting her in the swing to push her. Emma giggled happily and clapped, babbling away to herself about flying. Snow listened in with a smile.

"Out! Out!" Emma demanded after a while and Snow obliged, lifting the blonde out of the swing and placing her on the floor. Emma tapped Snow's leg with a giggle.  
"Got you! Can't catch me!" She squealed before running away. Snow moved just a little to slow to grab hold of her Daughter, allowing Emma to run and giggle. That was until she went sprawling hard on the dirt. There was a moments pause before a loud wailing cry of  
"Mommy!" Snow was instantly by her side, checking her over for injuries. Emma had scraped her knee and the graze was bleeding a little. Snow bent and kissed the small wound, rolling Emma's trousers up and lifting her up carefully, humming to her and bouncing her.

"Hey baby, I need you to stop crying for Mommy so I can take you home." Emma continued to wail as Snow carried her towards home. She cried even harder when Snow carefully cleaned the wound before placing a sticky plaster on it and kissing it again. Emma only stopped crying when the two of them settled on the couch together to watch Scooby Doo.

Emma was Thirteen the next day and she was mortified when she realised what had happened the day before and she avoided her Mom all day, hiding out in her room and sulking, picking at the scab. Snow just smiled, reading silently in the living room, happy knowing that her Baby girl would always need her.

* * *

**Pauley: Okay, I know this was short but I just churned out a little piece of fluff to brighten your day my dearies :)  
Review me!**


	13. Child - Bullies

**Pauley: Here you go all :D**

* * *

Emma was six and Snow let her out into the park with Henry, trusting the two of them to keep each other safe.

After being at the park about five minutes they started up a game of Tag with some of the other children in the park. They all played happily together for a long while, giggling and laughing as kids do. Emma ran from the small, five year old boy who was 'it', ducking under the slide with a giggle. Henry hung from the monkey bars, out of everyone's reach. Taking pity on the boy, who'd been 'it' for a while now, Emma allowed him to catch her and run off before she started running. Not realising they weren't playing, she ran up to some boys of about eleven who were loitering by the swings.  
"Tag. You're it." She said with a grin, tapping the boy's leg. He scowled down at her.

"What did you say shrimp?" She blinked up at them innocently.

"You're it... it's tag, see?" She said with a smile. The boy frowned down at her before shoving her, making her fall backwards onto her butt. There was a pause where Emma looked up at him with wide eyes before she started to cry.  
"Look at the little baby cry! Go cry home to Mommy little baby!" The boys taunted as Emma continued to cry, rubbing at her eyes as they kicked dirt at her. Henry raced over, standing protectively in front of his six year old Mother.

"Leave her alone!" He demanded, his fists clenched. The boy's laughed and all circled round him and Emma, outnumbering them. Emma shrunk back, hiding behind Henry and peering out at the boy's fearfully. She wanted to go home, she didn't want to be here. That was until one of the boys swung for Henry.

"Don't touch him!" She snapped, kicking and hitting at the boy's legs and stomachs before managing to punch his crotch. The other boys pushed Emma down, leaving her sprawled on her front before running off. Emma started to cry again, her arm bent at an odd angle. She sat up slowly, pulling her arm to her and crying loudly. Henry bent and gently helped Emma onto his back, rushing back to Snow, explaining the situation the best he could while Emma continued to cry. Snow rushed them to the hospital to get Emma's arm set but the problem arose when it came to casting, since there was no guarantee that Emma would be a child again tomorrow, so chances being the cast wouldn't fit.

For a while they pondered, Emma's arm held in place by a splint. Eventually Whale just tied the splint extra tight and gave her a sling.

"Bring her back if that falls off or comes loose." He says. Snow nodded and carried Emma home.

The next six weeks, no matter what age she was, Snow refused to let Emma out of the house or her sight and pampered her like a little princess. Not that Emma would really complain about that.  
The one thing she did do, the only time she managed to escape, however, was to report the boys to the police and making sure to kick the boy in the balls when she saw him, smirking when he realised that this thirteen year old was the same person as the little girl he picked on just a week or so ago.

* * *

**Pauley: Just to say, if anyone has any idea's about a chapter, something you really wanna see or whatever, drop me a line, I can never have too many chapter idea's :D  
**


	14. Teen - Running Away

**Pauley: Alright, someone asked for this chapter and something that happens in this chapter and this is the mood I'm in so here y'go :)**

**Also.**  
**WARNING! Foul Language!**

* * *

The door slamming made Snow jump violently and she growled, calling through the apartment.  
"Emma! Doors!"

"Emma... doors." Fourteen year old Emma mocked her mother from inside her room. She was in a shit mood, she wanted to go out but just because last time she was this age she'd snuck out she was grounded. It wasn't fair that was like two months ago. She started pacing her room in anger, stopping only at her Stereo to turn it on and up loud.

Snow sat in the living room, reading quietly with a cup of cocoa. She heard the music start up and sighed. Boy did she hate it when Emma was this age, she was just... just so awkward and annoying. First off, she had to wear glasses, which she hated. And then, of course, there was the clothing. She refused to wear the child clothing, of course, but she didn't fit in the adult clothing, and any of the clothes she did fit in, that Snow had bought for her, she hated. But she hated most things on principal, because her mother bought them for her.

Emma stormed from her room to the kitchen, planning on raiding the kitchen, getting a shit load of food and then disappearing back into her room for the rest of the day.  
As quick as she could she loaded her arms with crisps, chocolate and whatever other unhealthy snack foods she could find. Snow listened before standing and blocking the exit.

"Put the food back Emma. You know the rules, no food in your room." Emma frowned at her mother and stood firm.

"It's not fair! You let me the other day when Henry came round." Snow sighed, she had known at the time that that would come back and bite her in the ass.

"That was a special occasion Emma. You're not having food in your room and that's final." Emma stomped as she put all the food back, making sure to make as much noise as possible. Snow rubbed at her temples gently as she watched, making sure Emma didn't sneak any food.

Half an hour after this incident, Emma emerged from her room again, quieter this time as she approached her Mother.

"Mom... can I go see Red?" She asked quietly, clearly trying to play the cute and innocent angle. Snow glanced up and shook her head.

"No. You're grounded Emma, you know this." At this Emma lost her temper and stomped her foot.

"It's not _FAIR!_ I never get to do anything! It's not fair! You're ruining my life! I fucking hate you!" She shouted before dodging out of the house and taking off as fast as she could down the street.

"Emma!" Snow called after her wayward daughter, pulling on her shoe's as fast as she could. But she was too slow and by the time she got out the house, Emma was long gone.

The blonde ran through the town, not caring where she was going. She didn't even know why she was mad anymore, all she knew was that now especially, she couldn't go home.

By the time she came to her senses, she was outside her Fathers house, shivering with cold and soaked to the skin from rain. She debated for a moment before approaching the door and knocking, drawing her thin jumper tighter around her.

There was a moment before James answered and honestly, this was the last person he expected to be at his door.  
"Emma?" He asked quietly. She nodded, still shivering.  
"God Emma you're soaking." He moved aside and pulled her in. He didn't care about her age right now, she was still his daughter.  
"C'mon, upstairs I'll run you a bath." He carefully lead her up the stairs and into the bathroom. She continued to shiver, thankful that James hadn't asked. He showed her to the bathroom and started running her a bath. He left her to it, rummaging through his clothes for something that would fit her.

Two hours later the two of them were sat, Emma in a pair of shorts and a Jersey, sipping a hot drink each.

"Wanna talk about it?" James asked quietly. Emma shook her head, staring blankly at the TV.  
"Wanna watch a movie instead?" Emma nodded at this and James slipped a DVD into the machine, pulling out his phone to text Snow, letting her know where Emma was and that the girl would be staying with him tonight.

* * *

**Pauley: Well? I hope my two prompters were satisfied... Also, feel free to drop me a prompt of your own and I'll see if I can fill it :D  
**


End file.
